


crazy little thing (called love)

by lulu_and_eli



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Lucas being a new lil gay, M/M, Mika being a gay guru, eliott even though he isn't exactly in this? idk, ep8, he's just blissfully in love w eliott ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: Lucas doesn’t really talk about Eliott much to the guys, and he’s kind of dying to scream at someone about what the last few days have been like.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	crazy little thing (called love)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this little drabble of newly established ep8 elu☺️  
> I always think that there's so much in ep8 that we didn't see, so writing this is completely just visioning my thoughts about it skfhkj  
> hope you like it!
> 
> WAIT! YES, YOU! GO TO [THIS](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) LINK TO GET RESOURCES FOR PETITION SIGNING, PHONE NUMBERS, AND DONATIONS FOR BLACK LIVES MATTER!!!!!!  
> OKAY NOW GO READ YAY!!!!

_Text from: Eliott❤️_

_I’m just saying, if you left your flat right now, you could be here in like 20 minutes_

_To: Eliott❤️_

_Ughhhhhh you know I want to but I have to study at some point or else Imane is gonna kick my ass_

_Text from: Eliott❤️_

_Are you saying I’m a hindrance to your scholastic success? I’m offended_

_To: Eliott❤️_

_All I’m saying is that I was well on my way to being the next Stephen Hawking but then you waltzed your pretty self in and I almost failed my last two quizzes <3_

_Text from: Eliott❤️_

_You think I’m prettyyyyyy do you have a crush on me_

_To: Eliott❤️_

_You’re annoying_

_Text from: Eliott❤️_

_You sooooooo like me :)_

Lucas tries to smother the grin on his face as he sets his phone to the side, genuinely trying to pick up where he last left off in his biology notes. It’s not completely untrue about Eliott though; since they’ve gotten together they’ve spent almost every free moment with each other, completely sabotaging Lucas’ grades, and therefore his amicable friendship with Imane. 

“I saw that.”

It’s Mika, leaning against the doorway to the living room, watching Lucas sitting on the couch.

Lucas quirks an eyebrow. “Saw what?”

“Your ridiculous puppy dog smile when you were texting Eliott.”

Lucas drops his head, feeling a blush travel across his face, not wanting Mika to see. “You don’t know it was Eliott,” Lucas murmurs, still looking down, playing with the loose fabric of his sweatpants. 

“Oh please,” Mika exhales, making his way over to the couch to plop himself down right next to Lucas, “You’ve never smiled like that as long as I’ve known you. I was starting to think a deep frown was just your natural facial expression.”

“Fuck you,” Lucas laughs, shoving Mika’s shoulder lightly. “Alright, yes, it was Eliott. Can we please drop this now?” His relationship with Eliott is just still so new; Lucas wants to hold it close to his chest and keep it safe and private from anything in the outside world. But really, talking about his feelings just scares the hell out of him.

“Come _on_. You’ve been gay for, what, five minutes, and you’ve already got an insanely hot boyfriend, meanwhile I’m scrounging for scraps of semi-good-looking guys on Grindr. Let me live vicariously through you.”

“Jesus, you’re insufferable.”

“Oh, I know why you’re smiling so big. It’s the sex, right? You’ve got the sex glow. I mean if the other night was anything to go by-“

“MIKA!” Lucas yells, utterly mortified. The absolute _last_ thing he wants to do is talk about anything remotely resembling sex to _Mika_ , of all people. He moves himself a solid foot away from Mika on the couch, not meeting his eyes.

But Mika just laughs and turns towards Lucas, sitting cross-legged on the couch. “Alright, come on, I’m just joking. Just, I’m here if you want to talk about it. I don’t have to say anything, but I can just be someone to listen. If you want.”

Lucas looks at Mika then, and his face _does_ look pretty genuine, he’ll give him that. 

Lucas sighs, matching Mika’s cross-legged position across from him. “You won’t laugh or make fun of me or anything?”

Mika shakes his head firmly. “Never.”

Lucas takes a breath, running his palms over his knees a few times to shake out his nerves. He doesn’t know exactly why he’s overthinking it this much, talking about Eliott. Maybe it’s just the part of him that’s still afraid of being vulnerable. But Lucas desperately wants to stomp that part of himself to the ground and say to hell with it, because he doesn’t really talk about Eliott much to the guys, and he’s kind of dying to scream at someone about what the last few days have been like.

Lucas nervously runs a hand through his hair. “Well what do you want to know?”

Mika just shrugs. “Whatever you want. I was just wondering how it’s going with you guys so far.”

_How it’s going._ Lucas chuckles a bit to himself and smiles, unable to stop himself. “Honestly, it’s amazing, Mika. I never thought that I could feel like this, that someone _else_ could make me feel like this, but he’s just…” Lucas trails off, not even sure if he can possibly describe how Eliott makes him feel simply with words. “It’s like, I feel like I’m a completely different person since he came into my life. A better person. He makes me want to be better, because he’s just the most wonderful person I’ve ever known. He’s so kind to me, he has the most beautiful heart, he sees me like I’m the only person in the world. Which is funny because that’s exactly the way I see him. He is literally the only thing I’m thinking about every hour of the day, but I don’t even care because he’s the only thing I _want_ to be thinking about. He’s just unlike anyone I’ve ever met. Like, with his art, he’s so passionate and talented without ever being an asshole about it, and he doesn’t care if people think he’s weird. He’s just so confidently himself and he’s…um, yeah.” 

Lucas stops himself from talking, realizing he’s been going on and on about Eliott, and he feels his face turn a flaming red. He hadn’t really meant to say all of that, but it just sort of happened. He looks at Mika again, and he’s smiling gently, a look that is completely devoid of sarcasm or teasing.

“You really like him, don’t you?” It’s said so quietly, so delicately that Lucas could almost cry.

He chuckles, dropping his head for a moment and shaking his head. What Lucas feels for Eliott goes so far beyond that. He sets his face back towards Mika. “I don’t just like him, Mika. I…I love him.” And then it’s out, in the open air. It’s the first time Lucas has said it out loud, and he needs to feel the words on his tongue again, so he repeats it, more surely. “I love him.”

Mika’s face breaks into a smile and all of a sudden he’s throwing himself forward on the couch, pulling Lucas into a bone-crushing hug. Lucas doesn’t even hesitate, wrapping his arms around Mika’s back and hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

“I’m so happy for you, kitten.”

Lucas just smiles harder, falling further into the hug. “Thank you.”

Mika pulls away, his eyes going to Lucas’ phone which is lit up with a notification. “I think someone’s trying to get your attention there.”

Lucas looks to his phone, and sure enough there’s a text waiting for him from Eliott. And he really can’t control the massive smile that instantly covers his face.

“Aha! There it is, the Eliott smile!” Mika shouts.

Lucas groans. “Go away, vulnerability hour is over now!”

Mika laughs, but he gets up from the couch, walking back towards the kitchen. He stops at the doorway and turns around. “By the way, a couple of weeks ago when you said Eliott was drunk so he crashed here, you guys were hooking up, right?”

Lucas almost tries to deny it, but he can’t find it in himself to care. “Yep.”

“Oh, kitten. You make me proud.” Mika smiles and walks away, back into the kitchen.

Lucas reaches for his phone, opening up the text from Eliott.

_Text from: Eliott❤️_

_Where did you go :(  
Oh you went away because you were thinking about how much you like me right, and it was just so overwhelming_

Lucas laughs giddily, biting his thumb to keep from screaming into the living room about how much he loves Eliott Demaury. Instead he quickly types out a response.

_To: Eliott❤️_

_Fuck it. I’ll be over in 20_

_Text from: Eliott❤️_

_Yeeeeessssss!_

_To: Eliott❤️_

_And guess what_  
You were right  
I really, really, really like you 

_Text from: Eliott❤️_

_I really, really, really, like you too :)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are much appreciated☺️  
> Tumblr is [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
